A psychological research tool, the General Health Questionnaire (GHQ) designed to detect psychiatric illness in the general medical population, is proposed as a screening instrument for use in the emergency department. The proposed project has two goals. The first is to attempt to validate the GHQ in the emergency department setting by comparing it with the Diagnostic Interview Schedule (DIS). Once the GHQ is validated, the second goal of this project is to attempt to demonstrate the utility of this instrument in the emergency department. This will be done by selecting a subgroup of emergency department patients with specific non-acute medical problems and administering a GHQ to these patients. These patients will then be randomized into two groups; emergency physicians will be aware of the results of the GHQ at the time of diagnostic evaluation in one group of patients and will not be aware of the GHQ results in the other group. The value of the GHQ will then be assessed by comparing differences between the medical care provided these two groups, including the number of diagnostic tests obtained in the emergency department, referral patterns including psychiatric referral patterns, therapy rendered including psychopharmacological therapy, cost of emergency care, and long term outcome including medical care utilization pattern.